time will heal it
by HopelesslyDevoted76
Summary: -oneshot- After three years of ignoring her ever-present love for him, Massie Block finally realizes her suffering and her longing for the boy she once loved.


Hello, Readers!  
Kinda random, I know.

Also, about my other story, "Love, Save the Empty," I have most of the next chapter written and some great ideas for the next few :)

Reviews will be greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Lisi Harrison. Lyrics are the property Leona Lewis.

btw- I am super depressed (long story- actually not really) so if ya'll want to make me feel better, review any of my stories or PM me and cheer me up ;D

* * *

Time Will Heal It

"Massie! Massie- ugh! Mass! Stop…stop walking away. Just listen to me for a second. Please!" Derrick Harrington practically yelled across the snow-laden street.

"Just leave me alone, Derrick!" Massie Block retorted as she continued walking, heading towards the park. Derrick stopped yelling and continued to follow her. Once they were halfway across the lush field of grass, Massie turned around to face her flushed ex-boyfriend from seventh grade. "Derrick, it's been over three years. Get this through your head: we will never be together again," Massie explained, rather impatiently.

"Massie, please. I know I screwed up. Just give me a chance to explain."

"No. You had the chance to explain. Hell! You had three fucking years! But no, you didn't do shit, and you know it. You just sat there, all helpless, hoping for the day that I would run into your arms like in those romantic chick-flicks. And look, I didn't!" Massie yelled, exasperation in her tone, and stalked off into the thick snow.

Derrick just stared, crestfallen, at Massie as she spoke, realizing that all the words coming out of her beautiful mouth were true. Derrick's fingers brushed away the single tear that fell from his downcast eyes. He turned away and began walking back home, his head tilted down anguish. The cold air bit against him, mocking him.

-;-

The school bell rang, and Derrick Harrington trudged out the doors and started walking towards the neighborhood park, where he has been spending his days, brooding about his life.

As he walked, he kicked the snow, rather forcefully, out of his way and kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Derrick wait!" he heard someone yell from a distance. He turned around and faced the person who called his name. His face fell once he saw the origin of the call.

"What? Are you here to tell me off again? Go ahead, tell me what an ass I am," Derrick mumbled and continued walking off.

"No, stop. Please. Can you let _me_ explain?"

And there they were, sitting on a park bench in the middle of December, talking about the events that happened over three years ago that affected their lives so greatly. Massie explained why she was acting the way she did during Skye Hamilton's party back in the seventh grade. "I was helping Skye get Chris Abeley, who was actually more interested in me that Skye. Not that it even mattered, anyway. Near the end, she was more infatuated by this other guy.

"By then, you jumped to your crazy conclusions. You thought I was cheating on you! I would _never_ cheat you! I loved you! Cheating on someone I love would just go against all my morals." Irrepressible tears began falling down onto Massie's blushed cheeks.

Derrick sat stiffly on the bench; he let his feet sink deeper into the snow, not even caring that his cotton socks were getting wet.

"What I just don't understand is why you were so keen to apologize to me. I was the one who screwed you over. I should've explained," Massie added. She peered at Derrick, who just sat there, starring blankly as his mittens. Massie shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, I get it. Bye," Massie said as she placed her royal purple gloves on Derrick heavy winter coat. Seeing that he would not respond, she left him to his thoughts.

Time passed as Derrick sat there, in silence, freezing, thinking to himself. When the words of Massie Block truly seeped into him, he stood up and looked around at the wintery park. He began walking in the direction of Massie's house. Once his frostbitten feet defrosted, his walk turned into a jog, and then into a sprint.

Derrick reached Massie's house, but froze instantly. "What am I doing here?" he thought aloud, shaking his head. He found Massie's wing of the expansive estate. With a quick flick of his wrist, Derrick threw a small pebble from the ground at Massie's window.

Massie's face came into view, and when she saw Derrick, she exited her mainly white room. A minute later, Massie came outside, shivering in only a long sleeve shirt, a lightweight cardigan, jeans, and boots.

"S-s-so, you've decided to t-talk," Massie said through quivers as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her tear-streaked face looks remorseful.

"You look cold," Derrick began, as he took off his heavy coat. "Here."

"Thanks. You're probably cold now."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Derrick said despite the fact that he was trembling from the frigid air. They stood there awkwardly as they looked at each other. Derrick felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more," Massie replied, a shy smile warming up her cold face. Massie watched as the frosty air bit Derrick's skin. "C'mere." Massie stepped closer to Derrick and wrapped her arms around his cold neck. Derrick slid his arms around her narrow waist. After a moment of standing in that position, Massie commented, while looking deep into his Derrick's eyes, "You know, this wound in both of our hearts will never heal."

"Don't worry. Time will heal it. It heals everything, even a broken heart."


End file.
